origamifandomcom-20200213-history
Wikigami:Manual of Style
This is a work in progressCategory:Works in progress and not a policy. See the the discussion page for more information. This, the Manual of Style is the format for pages at Wikigami. It describes the methods for laying out page titles, ordering of page segments, spelling, and the like. Order of Page Headings and Their Contents Not all headings will be used in all pages and can be omitted as needed. #'Introduction': The first paragraph, kept to a paragraph. Some pages may have only an introduction. Introductory images must go on the right. All other images, except for diagrams, can go to either side. #'History/Life': This is crucial for things such as origami, people, or software, but otherwise uncommon. #'Folding the "x"...': Found on model how-to pages. A rough written description is followed by mainly pictoral diagrams immediately on the left. If a diagram is more than four images long, please link to each image at the top each with a caption of Page 1, Page 2, and so forth. #'External Links' Even though not technically a heading, it is most convenient to put categories at the bottom. Headings, Bullets, and Numbering *If a need for them exists, use subheadings instead of multiple large headings. *Bullets are to be used sparingly, only when listing. *Numbered bullets are used in written descriptions and when listing in which order is important. Page Naming Conventions All pages begin with a capital letter as dictated by Wikia's software. Models All names of model pages, both bases and completed designs, follow this format: *Simple name: short yet descriptive *(Traditional, Name of creator, or username) (Not necessary, but essential for avoiding conflicts with other articles) The word base is capitalized in base pages. Such as: Gorilla (Bob Smith), Jumping Frog (Traditional), Doubled-Ended Pencil Base, Heron Base (NoUser123), et cetera Other All other page names are as they are, adjusting if character problems exist. Spelling and Capitalization American English spelling is preferred. Only proper nouns are capitalized, that is, Kawasaki rose, not Kawasaki Rose. Diagraming and Written Construction Descriptions *Do not invent terms in a written description. This only confuses the reader. *Commands such as, "Repeat type step 17 fold here," are not acceptable. *Diagraming symbols and folding terms used here are given on Diagraming and Basic Folds *Different colors for the two sides of the paper are preferred. * is the preferred format for diagrams. *Photographic diagrams are accectable only if the background is cleared out (Hands are allowed) and the perspective is or nearly overhead. Contents for Pages *Bases **Beginning shape **Difficulty **Number of total flaps ***Number of long flaps ***Number of short flaps ***Number of center flaps, that is, flaps not formed on the edge *Designs **Beginning shape **Difficulty **Origin (Traditional or known?) **Beginner's size of paper *People **Birth date **Death date (if yet) **Country **Origami style **Notable origami work **Path to origami (how they ended up to what they are/were) *Other **What you see as fit. Check other articles of the same type